Quemarse no es morir
by Makoto Black
Summary: Sólo una vez antes de aquella el corazón se le había movido así, sólo había en su vida una razón para que sintiera aquella desesperación por aferrarse a la vida... (Seudo Song-fic, "Try" de Pink)
1. Primer Acto

_Un nuevo intento de ir practicando la escritura, esta pareja me gusta bastante con mucho y la historia es más bien breve, desarrollada en un espacio vacío que no pudimos ver en la serie; espero que pueda gustarles y les entretenga un poco… tranquilos, poner este acá no implica el abandono de mis demás historias._

 _Los personajes pertenecen a sus autores, yo sólo los uso para entretener, música de P!nk, el tema es "Try"_

 _Dedicado a ti, que seguramente no lo leerás._

* * *

PRIMER ACTO

 _"How it's all turned to lies_

 _Sometimes I think that it's better,_

 _To never ask why"_

 _Se podría decir que es como ser mordido, pero sin fauces, sin bestia, sólo un impacto ardoroso y silencio. Mientras caía contra el auto, pensó estar muerta sabiéndose viva, aún con el corazón en la boca desbocado y loco, creyó ya estar muerta pero no era así, quizá es que tenía incluso más vida que antes, de tan exacerbada y desesperada por salvarse. Sólo una vez antes el corazón se le había movido así, sólo había en su vida una razón para que realmente sintiera aquella desesperación por aferrarse a la vida…_

* * *

Fría, su piel se siente fría al tacto con la suya hirviente, su piel es fresca como un respiro al salir de la piscina en un verano ardoroso, su lengua húmeda y sanadora se desliza lento por el hueco de su clavícula y casi siente con regocijo su pezón, erecto, duro, acariciar su costado, sus manos delgadas y suaves se apoyan a su alrededor sobre la cama y puede oírla respirar pesado, denso, acompasado; no ha tocado nada dentro, no ha entrado y sin embargo está empapada, el cuerpo de Cosima es prolijo en sensaciones, la boca de Cosima es dulce y provee a manos llenas… Delphine está invadida sin haber sido tomada. Se le viene un gemido que es de inmediato callado por aquellos labios, que succionan, que besan, que truenan en su oído removiendo sensaciones no palpables, sensaciones de adentro, ocultas; las manos estrechan su cara, el cuerpo ha subido y encajado en el suyo casi como piezas de rompecabezas, puede sentir esos tersos mechones suyos, cilíndricos, irreales, sobre la frente, como la caricia de otras manos, por un momento le parece que abrirá los ojos para toparse con las gafas pero no, abre los ojos y la mira, los suyos cerrados, la frente tersa concentrada, su boca no se detiene, su boca no tiene freno y es lenta, constante, y poco a poco más y más caliente.

Caliente.

Es más pequeña y puede apretarla entre sus brazos y lo hace, la comprime sobre sí misma sin saber si es así, sin entender porqué, sólo aprieta, es como si quisiera detenerla, evitar que se mueva, quizá porque se está metiendo en algo absolutamente desconocido, porque se suponía que consiguiera información rápidamente… pero no había cláusula sobre camas, sábanas y desnudez; tiene miedo, tiene pavor de lo que está pasando pero sobre todo de lo que está sintiendo, hace menos de quince minutos que llegó a decirle que no era lesbiana y ahora están ahí, más que unidas, Delphine no puede contenerse, porque está reaccionando a Cosima y eso no estaba en el plan, o el plan no había considerado la profundidad de los hechos, sus alcances, sus consecuencias; las piernas de Cosima se abren paso bajo las sábanas de figuras grises, son fuertes, se sienten firmes, suaves y decididas y aunque quiere detenerla no puede, atina a incorporarse sobre su costado y ponerla a su lado, atina a besarle más profundo, a llevar sus manos por su espalda y sin saber cómo ha tocado un punto maestro al final, ahí donde su dedo sin querer se ha filtrado hacia sus caderas, ha dado en el clavo y la boca de Cosima se abre, espasmo, sacudida profunda en ese cuerpo vibrante que ha llegado a calentarse pero sigue siendo un respiro de libertad, un rocío reconfortante.

Pero está caliente.

La mira fijamente y nota sus ojos cerrados, y la alteración en su cuello, su garganta al descubierto y se va a ella, se le antoja demasiado, es como una necesidad insana, la besa sonoramente, la besa dos, tres veces y aquello es como un aliciente, siente su mano que se filtra, que se escapa y no puede contenerla, vuelve a tenderse boca arriba y la aloja sobre sí, abre sus brazos y la deja adentrarse, porque sabe que no puede contenerla y en el fondo no quiere. Los dedos de Cosima le acarician como nadie nunca lo ha hecho antes y parece mentira que esté sintiendo tanto en tan poco, el corazón le da un vuelco y es como si subiera la temperatura de la habitación entera y lo único capaz de darle respiro es aquella boca de la que bebe como un náufrago; la forma como arquea el cuerpo para embonar con ella, la sensación de su pecho contra el suyo y sus manos rozando cada centímetro de su piel, los dedos de Cosima se deslizan por sus muslos acariciando el borde que los separa de su entrepierna y siente cómo un calor emana de sí, como un hormigueo le escala por el vientre al mismo tiempo que los labios de aquella mujer descienden por sus senos en una caricia gentil y voraz.

Lleva sus manos por aquel cuerpo en un intento por emularla, pero se da cuenta de que está congelada, azorada por las sensaciones que la abordan y apenas ha caído en ello cuando se descubre gimiendo, se descubre agitada y violenta y debe aferrársele porque está por irse, perderse, se sujeta al cuerpo, al rostro con manos decididas mientras los dedos de la chica se deslizan dentro suyo con un tiento abrumador, uno, dos, son espasmos que la abordan a oleadas de salvaje placer. Una desesperada hambre de Cosima le mana de no sabe dónde, no es más Delphine, es otra cosa, hay otra dentro de su cuerpo que exige, que devora. Quiere sentirla más y debe apoyar su mejilla contra la suya apretándola contra sí y las respiraciones se han desbordado como el agua contenida de semanas de lluvias fieras y siente ese hervir dentro de su pecho, como la burbujeante agua que se dispone a disolver el café y aún cuando debe dejar que sus pechos colisionen en un intento por callar lo que se viene, por socavar la sensación y matarla, no puede, el corazón le revienta al rojo vivo, se le quiere salir por la boca ansioso porque se muere, desesperado porque lo están fustigando como a una bestia domada.

Cosima domó.

* * *

 _Escuchó sus pasos apresurados al acercarse y ella sólo podía dar bocanadas de vacío, recordó esa primera vez casi tan rápido que el mareo debía estar sintiéndolo por eso, la mente es prodigiosa, Delphine, la mente va más allá del entendimiento de cualquiera; volvió a preguntarse, ¿qué pasará con ella?, era una duda tan grande como el dolor que la estaba carcomiendo y retumbaba en su cabeza aún más que el sonido del disparo. Podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose, podía oírla decir "Dios mío, Dios mío", no decía otra cosa y cuando la vio pararse frente a ella, creyó que iba a desmayarse. Volvió a abrir la boca, quería decirle algo cuando logró comprender quién era, reprendiéndose por haberla confundido, si no se parecían en lo absoluto; quería pedirle que la buscara, que saliera corriendo de este lugar y fuera a decirle que estaba en peligro, pero al poner atención en su rostro sintió un escalofrío, muy similar al que dicen que se siente al ver un fantasma; en su cabeza se repetía a cada golpe de dolor, incesantemente, cosas que no tenían sentido juntas:_

 _¿Qué pasará con ella?_

 _Echanté_

 _Krystal… Cosima_

 _Cosima fue por helado._

 _Aún cuando escuchó el vehículo llegar, aún cuando la vio dar dos pasos atrás para que pudieran acercársele y ayudarla, no alcanzaba a comprender, sólo podía ver su cara como un nubarrón brillante, un nubarrón que le erizaba la piel dándole espasmódicos sacudimientos como de corriente eléctrica; ¿dónde está?, ¿qué pasará con ella?, nuevo sacudimiento, ya no es dolor sólo es un espasmo que la debilita, un espasmo que la hace sentir náusea, se siente vacía, se le está tirando la vida por una pequeña herida…_

 _¡Oh Dios mío!, vuelve a decir Krystal y parece que se aleja un minuto después, Delphine puede sentir las manos que le presionan la herida como un relámpago negro de dolor que le devuelve la lucidez a la cabeza y necesita, le obliga su cuerpo a gritar, como si le hubieran suministrado adrenalina y la ayudaran a despertar, alcanza a ver cómo Krystal la mira por última vez antes de escabullirse entre los autos, entonces lo recuerda… recuerda su voz hablando como posesa, recuerda sus manos delgadas… recuerda…_

* * *

Gracias por leer n.n


	2. Intermedio

**_Esta historia fue producto de una solicitud, una especie de pedimento tácito... bueno, no me la pidieron, pero creí que le gustaría..._**

 ** _Penosamente y curiosamente por alguna extraña razón, no termino las historias que me pide... es raro..._**

 ** _Pero espero que le guste mucho, en serio mucho... que les pueda en serio gustar._**

 ** _Los personajes pertenecen a sus autores, la canción, de igual forma; yo sólo los uso como siempre, para explayarme._**

* * *

 **INTERMEDIO**

 _Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

 _More than just couple times_

 _Why do we fall in love so easy?_

 _Even when it's not right_

Desliza el índice con cuidado sobre su uña del dedo medio, está inclinada haciendo que lo único que pueda ver de ella ahí, sobre su mano, es su terso cabello rubio artificial, pero perfecto, impecable… tan distinto al de ella, natural y revuelto, irregular, imposible; huele a aceite perfumado, dulzón sin llegar a molestarle y sin querer se le viene encima un dejo de excitación de tenerla delante, de sentir cómo lleva su dedo índice y medio ahora por entre los suyos, cómo acaricia con sus uñas las cutículas de sus dedos, humectándolas, los bordes y los dobleces de sus dedos le causan cosquilleo y le perturba el sonrojo que se le viene al rostro cuando aquella cara, familiar y desconocida a la par, se vuelve para contemplarla mientras habla.

Tiene los labios de un rosado sutil, el maquillaje le cubre perfecto cada marca y lunar de nacimiento, pero ella las conoce de antemano, ella las identifica porque las ha visto, porque se las sabe de memoria de tiempo atrás, luce hermoso el cutis terso que la contempla y sin embargo siente ganas de gritarles que broten, que se vengan a la luz, porque está prendida no de la perfección y delirante cadencia de la que tiene delante, sino de la imperfección de la otra… pero se contiene y sonríe como si entendiera la plática, como si le interesara el asunto de las cremas de moda para reafirmar la línea de la barbilla.

Aquella mano le presiona de pronto los dorsos, mientras patina con una nueva loción fresca, un perfume de cítricos le golpea la nariz causándole una amarga impresión, no se parecen nada, la voz le chilla en los oídos como si hubiera estado usando tapones un segundo antes y se le hubieran salido de la pura impresión de reconocerla desconocida, y frunce el ceño y casi encoje las manos con tanta premura, que Krystal lo siente y se vuelve…

-Piensas lo mismo que yo, es un horror que no comprendan el valor de un buen masaje de cutículas, creo que te hacía falta uno hace mucho tiempo…

Sonríe, sonríe de lado y casi con tropiezos, no sabe de qué le habla, sólo sabe que no se parecen en lo más mínimo y que está ahí por una razón, está acumulando información, está reconociendo a las demás ledas, y ninguna se le parece… en lo más mínimo. Algo le cae pesado en el estómago cuando Krystal se vuelve a la mesa y en medio del masaje le aprieta la mano en un puño y la baja para que la toque como si llamara a la puerta… llamara a la puerta.

 _Tenía que verla pronto, tenía que decirle algo, sólo tenían que hablar, porque con hablar muchas veces se resuelven las cosas y todo mejora, llamó a la puerta con tres golpes pequeños, rápidos, y esta se abre; no puede evitar el gesto, no puede no notar su ceja levantada, lo que hace que le den ganas de aullar, ella está ahí, ella está ahí con un blusón encima, puede notar la desnudez debajo y eso hace que el estómago se le revuelva de puro celo, puede percibir que se ha echado lo primero que ha encontrado, puede escuchar un leve susurro en algún sitio dentro de aquel lugar, un susurro de movimiento bajo telas, y con horror percibe como una oleada aquel aroma conocido y le hierve la sangre en las sienes cuando lo comprende mientras se le reduce la visión y se le oscurece el entorno._

 _Huele a Cosima._

* * *

 _La suben a la camioneta con una sacudida que hace que se le nuble la cabeza de puro dolor, casi pierde el conocimiento o quizá lo ha perdido por un largo instante incómodo, no sabe dónde está, no entiende lo que está ocurriendo, intenta respirar para despejarse y sólo consigue un nuevo dolor punzante por todo el cuerpo, un mareo tormentoso; la garganta de pronto la tiene seca como si hubiera estado en sequía por mucho tiempo, no tiene explicación. Vuelve los ojos a la derecha buscando algo en que fijar la mirada, pero la tiene nubosa y bailarina, no logra realmente contenerla, dejarla quieta en un punto como se deja el pie anclado al piso en una larga noche de borrachera…_

 _-… intoxicarte…_

 _-Cosima… ¿Cosima? –Pregunta porque tiene la sensación de haberla oído, de que le está susurrando al oído._

 _-Delphine… Delphine, escúchame soy… tranquila, pronto estarás bien, vamos a a… derte, la bala se alojó… pero esperamos que no sea grave haremos… todo va a estar bien…_

 _-… intoxicarte… -Vuelve a mascullarle al oído, vuelve a susurrarle tan cerca que casi siente su aliento contra la mejilla y se vuelve con un movimiento tan tosco que se marea._

 _-Alguien… alguien dígale… -Pide con la boca pastosa, con la saliva densa del que se perdió en el desierto._

 _Hay una sacudida, quizá es que se detiene el vehículo con tanta violencia que le hace dar un grito, los ojos se le perlan de lágrimas, se está muriendo sin poder ubicar de dónde viene su voz; tiene la garganta agrietada, siente frío, es que seguramente, muy seguramente se va a morir y solo están prolongándolo, debe ser que la llevan ante Rachel, o ante cualquier maldito que quiera jactarse de ella, de su desgracia; entonces traga fuerte, como si se hubiera echado un montón de pastillas, como esas que alguna vez se dejó "por accidente" en la boca cuando tenía 15 y sus compañeros se burlaban de su forma rara de toser y de sus inclinaciones a no salir de la biblioteca, esa época en que conoció a ese científico que le aseguró, ella tenía mucho futuro._

 _-Futuro, Delphine… un gran futuro si sabes qué hacer para obtener la información que necesitamos. -La mirada burlona y socarrona de Aldous Leekie venía a ella desde el rincón más oscuro de la furgoneta, era un rostro en la negrura, producto de la fiebre y el dolor._

 _-Lo hice… yo lo hice… Aldous. –Masculla amargamente y siente nuevamente una presencia a su lado, al volverse puede sentirlo como aquella noche rozando con sus labios lascivamente su hombro, un espasmo de repulsión la lleva a golpearlo con su mano y descubre que no es él, es alguien que intenta colocarle oxígeno._

 _-Delphine, necesito que cooperes, estás perdiendo mucha sangre. –Lo intenta, sí intenta ayudar, pero no puede, unas manos enguantadas y frías luchan por desabrocharle el pantalón, siente heladas las cremalleras que tocan sus tobillos cuando le despojan de los zapatos; una mano lucha por sacarle la blusa a punta de tijera y con el movimiento del vehículo y el temblor que no puede evitar, le clavan la punta en el costado sobre la herida haciendo que se le vengan un montón de estrellas a los ojos._

 _-¡Cosima! –Grita de pronto en medio de un silencio de muerte, algo en su pecho se estremece… algo que la remite a un dolor similar._


End file.
